villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle of Misfortune
Bad Luck, the pure embodiment of misfortune, stood upon the balcony, he smirked at how he had Anu-Oie spit out the group upon his castle, where all luck goes awry. He knew that with War and Illusion defeated, he had only Disease for help, who was, as usual, too into creating new toxins to kill the nearest planet. So here he was, finally ready to slaughter the children. Bad Luck whispers to himself, "Welcome to my castle, I'm sure you kids will enjoy your last moments of living." He snickers to himself, "I'm going to make sure you do." ---- Zaiynde looked upon the castle, "Where in the damn hell are we?" Kadan stares at the black castle, silent as usual, no response coming from him to Zaiynde's crude question. But Bravity spoke up, "We're at the Castle of the Secrets, the center of the Universe. This is where most of us were born, it is our home." He states, going on ahead to the large door, "Give me a second while I try to open the giant thing, it was always tough to do." "That still makes no damn sense!!" Zaiynde throws his arms up in the air. "Zaiynde, shut up." Kadan calmly states, before walking ahead, "If this will solve our problem, then we must be ready to do so." Zaiynde sighs, "Whatever." He turns to Karma, "Have you ever heard of this place? I have never thought of anything beyond our damn planet, I don't care, but I'm curious, so enlighten me." "My Master's only mentioned this castle a few times." Karma said. "I don't think there's anything I can tell you." "Seriously?" Zaiynde groaned, "Man, what to do now...?" He mumbles to himself as he walks on ahead. Bravity opens up the door, pink colored energy spills out, pooling at everyone's feet. "Yes!! I got it open!! Shall we go on in?" "Ew..." Hecate groans, noting the flow of pink vapor. "I never liked the color pink..." Bravity waited for no one as he ran on in, Kadan only walking to follow, Zaiynde lazes behind, waiting for the other three. "You guys comin'? Or no, and you're scared?" He teased. "Scared? In your dreams!" Hecate said, flying in after the adventurous Secret. "Wait! Hold on, that was a bit too sudden!!" Zaiynde followed Hecate right after, leaving Karma and Thirteen in their dust. With everyone finally into the castle, they notice paintings placed upon the walls, each one a picture of a Secret, some picture depicting, funny enough, Arbiter and some other unnamed people with him. As well as Seya, it seemed as if the Secrets had redecorated the castle while Arbiter had last visited it's confines, as pictures now hold more happiness and joy than they were back then. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling as well as the added staircase, and countless doors that lead to who-knows-where. "Wow." Was all loud-mouth Zaiynde could say. "Yes, it's big." Bravity boasts. Karma, wordlessly, walked over to a painting depicting her own master, Arbiter, standing with three other figures. Bravity walks over to Karma, "Brings me back, though I never met them, my friends told me stories, great exciting ones of adventure! Evil and Good, Good and Evil. My family loved those four, but could never express it, The Seven Secrets don't feel, we feel, though one emotion." Bravity smirks, making what could be surmised a thumbs-up. "It never let them down though, and I'm proud of whatever things transpired." Zaiynde looks at a few depictions, smirking at some, Kadan just waits in the center for everyone. "Who are they?" Karma asked. Bravity smirks, "As an emotion Secret, I know everything about everyone. These four are named, Arbiter, Inferno, Red, and Amnesty." Bravity smirks, "I've tapped into them plenty of times, I really, really enjoyed their fight against evils across the Multiverse." Bravity exclaims, "Of course, they each fell eventually. Three of them are gone." "One of them is still alive?" Karma asked, suddenly hopeful that someone who knew her former master still existed. "Which one?" "Red. Though she goes by new name." Bravity states, "Ever heard of Carmine? I'm sure you haven't," Bravity interrupts, "She had a daughter with Inferno, her name is Sangria. And Arbiter eventually had his own child as well." Bravity smirks, "This place is a treasure trove of knowledge." "Arbiter did?" Karma asked. "Who-" Before she could finish the question, she was interrupted by Thirteen. "C'mon- there's a million things you could ask and if you do, we'll not get anywhere. Let's go- Zaiynde and Hecate are getting impatient." Karma nodded, and went to rejoin the others with one last glance back at the portrait. Bravity smirked, following slowly behind Karma. Zaiynde looked to Karma, "What took so long?!" Kadan poked Zaiynde, "Shut up." He stated, before walking toward the nearest staircase, Bravity surprised that Kadan knows which way to go, as the group continues up the staircase, they come across a doorway, this one has words on it that state 'Twilight'. Karma looked up at the door. "Through here?" she asked, having no idea where to go. "There's a child in that room." Bravity states, "Twilight, come on out." He knocks. A few seconds later, the door opens up, revealing a small Secret, purple adorns it's cloak, as little violet embers flit off of it, licking the air as they vanish within moments of leaving the child's body. "Hi." "He's... so... CUTE!" Hecate exclaimed. Twilight "Hi." Twilight repeats once more. Bravity smiles, "Hey Twilight, where's your parents?" "I don't know, they haven't been around." He replies, his voice sounding like that of a child, as he is still young. "Oh." Bravity stated, "Well, uncle Bravity is here, so you're not alone!" Twilight happily smiled, his dark purple eyes and mouth showing joy. Karma knelt down and looked at Twilight face-to-face. "Can you help us?" she asked, unsure exactly how to address a child Secret. "Help you with what?" Twilight asks, "I'm not sure if I can do any help unless you tell me what, I haven't got control of my powers, so I'm sorta useless." "The pink one- the Secret of Misfortune... is he here?" Karma asked. "Uncle Luck is here, he's been up at the top room for a while now." Twilight states. "Thank you, er... young one." Karma said. Twilight nods, then turns, floating up the hall at a faster pace than could be imagined. Zaiynde looks to Bravity, who responds from his quizzical look by stating that "He's always scared." Kadan takes his slow steps up the staircase, though he seemingly is very far ahead already, Zaiynde runs up after the "old asshole". Bravity laughs, "You guys are awesome, I think this is more exciting than the four heroes from before, you actually let me come along." "Well... Bravity, is it? Sometimes, a little bravity is all one needs." Hecate notes, perching herself on the green Secret's head. "Then let us continue, foreward and onward!!" He exclaims, taking the group up to what could be decided as the second floor, more pictures adorn the walls, as well as jewels placed within glass cases. "Careful with what you bother in this room." Bravity states, "There are certain repercussions to bothering some of the ancient artifacts." "Right, so just... don't touch anything," Karma said, keeping a subtle eye on Zaiynde. Zaiynde smirks, "All this is cool, ever since I got my hands on the Jewel of Aharct, this room is just," He pauses, "A treasure chest waiting to burst forth." Kadan stares at Zaiynde, then looks at some of the objects. "Twilight? Where are you?" Bravity asks, to which he gets no response. Zaiynde, on the other hand, who thought no one was looking at the time, began to write a symbol on the side of the glass of a black jewel. "ZAIYNDE!" Karma shouted harshly. "What?!" Zaiynde screamed back, "Is there something bothering you?!" Kadan sighs, rubs his temples, and then speaks, "Idiot." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Storyarcs Category:Story